


Suspiciously Miraculous

by Bastet_Queen_in_the_North



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eun Bong-hee, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lawyer, Marichat, Multi, Noh Ji-wook, Suspicious Partner, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Queen_in_the_North/pseuds/Bastet_Queen_in_the_North
Summary: This is a Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction so the characters belong to the French/Korean cartoon.I was inspired by the kDrama Suspicious Partner: Eun Bong-hee is a lawyer who ends up working for Noh Ji-wook, who used to be a prosecutor, but lost his job to protect her and ends up as a lawyer (a profession he hates). In this case, Marinette is a lawyer and is working for Adrien, who used to be a prosecutor, but like Noh Ji-wook, he is now a lawyer and hates his profession, he has to do it for his father. Also, the initial plot is similar to Suspicious Partner.YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE WATCHED THE DRAMA TO READ THE FIC!





	1. Curious Cat

Marinette had had a long day. She did not want anything else in the world than simply leave the office. She swore if she saw another pile of investigation files for her case, she would collapse. The moment that thought crossed her mind, she spotted her boss crossing the hall from his office to hers. She sighed and casted her eyes down. Maybe if she pretended she hadn’t seen him, he would leave her alone. Wishful thinking. You can’t blame a young woman for dreaming.  
He politely knocked at her glass door and flashed her his radiant smile. Marinette cursed him for that, because she knew that when he smiled at her like that, she could not say no.

-Goodnight, Marinette.

-Goodnight, Mr. Agreste. How may I help you? Are there any more documents for me to read tonight?

-There is actually something you can help me with.

-Of course – Marinette stated while standing up to receive anything he might hand her.

-I want you to go home and rest. Come back tomorrow. You’re tired. And so am I. I was wondering when you would give up and go home, so that I could go too. But you seemed so determined to stay I decided to give in and order you to go home.

It took a while for his words to register in her brain. He honestly wanted her to go home. Marinette could have kissed him! Instead, she bowed and thanked him. Mari careful picked up her jacket and handbag and was ready to leave that claustrophobic office when she noticed he was still standing there and looking at her. That was new. New and nerve-wrecking. She cleared her throat. He seemed to finally wake up from whatever trance he was in and his bright green eyes found hers. She gulped. He smiled once again as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That God damn smile. She felt her cheeks turning a shade of pink. This shouldn’t be happening. She had a boyfriend and she loved him. Didn’t she? He eyed her curiously and chuckled, probably noticing her internal struggle. Great! Now he was mocking her. She didn’t have time for this. She had to leave her day job as a lawyer that was already consuming part of her night. She would probably have to skip her romantic dinner with her boyfriend to perform her duty as the city’s beloved superhero. Ladybug.

-Well then… Goodnight, Mr. Agreste.

-I’ve told you before. Call me Adrien. Everyone else in the office does.

She nodded, but she knew she would not call him Adrien. Ever. He was Mr. Agreste. Her boss. A lawyer who wanted to be a prosecutor, but had had to follow’s his father’s wish. Gabriel Agreste was an intimidating man.

Her phone rang and the sound took over the oppressing silence between the two. Marinette apologised and answered the call.

-Yes, yes, I know! It’s late. I’m sorry. – She smiled apologetically to her boss and started making her way out. She waited until she was sure Mr. Agreste could not hear her. – I’m sorry, honey. I have another late night today. Mr. Agreste needs my help with a difficult case. I am really sorry. I will see you at home. Bye. Bye. Love you.

Marinette sighed. Lying to her boyfriend was never easy but it was necessary in order to keep her secret identity. What the young lawyer didn’t know was that her boss had just eavesdropped her conversation and it had sparked a certain curiosity. He knew for a fact that she would not be working late that night, since he had just ordered her to go home. Therefore, a particular black cat would follow an innocent princess tonight and find out what secrets she was keeping.  
Adrien decided to give her some time, so that it would not be suspicious and it would not seem like he was following her, even though he was. She couldn’t know that.

-Plagg! Claws out!

The moment Chat Noir jumped out of the window and felt the cold air caressing his face and hair, he knew he was free. There was no better feeling than free falling inside the safety of his suit. Adrien knew he could rely on his cat reflexes and his baton.  
According to his calculations she should be leaving the building now. He waited on top of the door, pressed against the wall, grinning from cat ear to cat ear. He waited for five minutes. Something was wrong. She was not there yet. Where could she be? Had he made his calculations wrong? That was a possibility. An unlikely one, since he was great at Maths, but a possibility nonetheless. He decided to wait five more minutes and eventually gave up, shaking his head with disappointment. He decided instead to start heading to his meeting place with his partner. He had a patrol with his Lady. The world became a better place whenever he thought about his crush. His hero. Everyone’s hero.  
On the other side of the Seine river, by the Bastille, Ladybug was already patrolling. She had gotten out of the office through the second’s floor toilet window, where she knew there were no cameras. Even though she loved her day job and her smart clothes, she could not wait to escape both. She had had enough for one day and needed her alter ego’s freedom. She had asked Tikki to transform her and promptly jumped into the night in her superhero ladybug suit. She had to meet her partner Chat Noir near the Bastille, but she decided to take the longer route, running, and jumping over rooftops.  
When Mari and Tikki became one it felt as if everything in the world was right. Her senses and strength were heightened; and she drew courage from the bond with the millennial creature. Whenever she dropped her transformation, Mari could feel the difference, how her human form was clumsy and weak and she how she was also lacking a part of her. She could still sense there was something missing when she was Ladybug, but it was as if that void was a little less empty. Ladybug and Marinette were part of the same whole, even if that whole was not complete.  
Her thoughts kept drifting, however, Ladybug still managed to survey the city and make sure there were no incidents. It was being a normal and uneventful patrol, until she spotted someone familiar on the streets below her. He was with someone else. That couldn’t be, could it? How could her boyfriend be with someone else? How could her childhood friend be with someone else? How could he be with someone else while he was with her? He couldn’t, could he? Nathanaël kissed the young woman he was with and Ladybug gasped to contain her tears. Her head was spinning, she could not breathe. She could not see, everything was blurred as if passing her at an impossible high speed. It was not her head that was spinning, it was the world. She couldn’t breathe, not because of the shock, but because of the air pressing her, like her lungs were constricted. And if everything seemed to be passing her at high speed, it’s because it was. She was falling, falling fast, and approaching the hard concrete with each passing second. She got a grip on her emotions and launched her yo-yo, wrapping it around the Bastille’s monument. She was convinced her arm would come out of its socket with the abrupt stop. She gasped. Her tears finally streamed down her face. She found her boyfriend was cheating on her and she almost died. Stress, anger, and fear danced dangerously together inside her, tempting her, and setting her skin on fire.  
She lowered herself slowly and found somewhere to hide. She pressed her back against the wall and inhaled deeply while she dropped her transformation. She looked up, preventing more tears from escaping. Tikki eyed her, concern tainting the little creature’s features. However, she did not say a word. Nothing she could say would alleviate Marinette’s pain. They both knew it, so they found console in each other’s silence and company. That moment seemed to last forever, Mari was in a limbo between reality and her mind. She could feel the coldness and hardness of the all behind her. She could hear the sirens in the background. She could smell the air of the night, mixed with the usual pollution of the city. She was aware of every little detail and none at the same time. She finally composed herself and started making her way towards the spot she last saw Nathanaël. Tikki hurried and hid inside Marinette’s handbag.  
Marinette’s presence could never go unnoticed. The way she carried herself, how confidently she walked and determination set in her eyes. Nathanaël could tell she was there even before their eyes met. He knew Marinette was a force to be reckoned with. Nathanaël awkwardly moved away from his companion towards his girlfriend. Nath’s companion remained out of sight, hidden by the night’s game of lights and shadows. As a consequence, Marinette could not identify her. It didn’t matter to her anyway. This was Nathanaël’s fault. He was the one in a relationship with her.  
Up in the sky, Chat Noir, still oblivious to his Princess’s struggle, grinned when he finally spotted her. He was lucky. Without losing a stride, he started making his way towards her until he noticed something was off. The way she was walking, the way her stilettos clacked against the floor. Mari’s steps were determined, furious, but at the same time, fearful. For the second time that night, Adrien was genuinely curious. He hid and observed silently the scene unfolding below him. He eventually spotted the guy he knew to be Marinette’s boyfriend: Nathanaël. So, they did meet after all. That was a good sign, right? He would have thought so, if it weren’t for the way she was carrying herself. He knew something was up. He was good at reading people for observing them for so long. He decided to get a little closer, working in harmony with the shadows of the night in order to keep him hidden. The conversation Chat Noir heard made his blood boil. He was furious, he could feel his animal instincts taking over with the need to protect that precious young lady.

-Mari, I’m so sorry. I made one mistake. It will not happen again. You know I love you. Only you. Let me take you home.

-No! You’re apologising for being caught, not because you’re cheating. I want us to break up.

-I just had a few drinks and was not thinking properly, you know me. You know how I get. 

-No. No, I don’t. I want us to break up. This is over. We are over.

-Fine.

-But I’ll decide when we are to break up

-That is insane, Mari!

She ignored Nathanaël’s protests. She was not having any of it. She was heartbroken, empty, hurt, so she could not exactly believe her own words - I’ll have my own nightstand.

-You?

-Yes. Why? Is there a problem? Is it because I’m a woman? That I can’t have a nightstand, is that it? – Mari was not going back on her word and her decision.

-No. No, you can’t. You need to be rational, c’mon, Marinette.

-I am being rational! I will have a nightstand with the first guy I bump into! 

Marinette could not hear another word from Nathanaël. He did not deserve her. Instead of having to continue their conversation and actually having to look him in the eye, she spun on her heels and started walking down the road, toward the Bastille. In her clumsiness, she almost bumped into a creep that was hearing her conversation. He was grinning, thinking that he would be the one with the chance to take that beautiful girl home. However, Mari dodged him at the last second and tripped. Nathanaël was looking at her. She knew. She was embarrassing herself and about to break.  
Chat Noir was frozen in place. How could someone do that to a person like Marinette? She was everything a decent guy could only hope for. She was so much more. She deserved so much more. The hero forced himself out of his own trance: his princess needed him. He could not and would not hesitate. He took a leap that would place him a few meters ahead of her and smiled a crooked smile, sharpened by the eerie light of the streetlights. She had not spotted him yet.  
She gathered herself, smoothed her hair and her fringe and before she could have a reaction, someone nudged her shoulder with his own. She froze for only a second before determination crossed her face. Chat Noir smiled at that. This was the Marinette he knew and was proud of.

-Will you have sex with me? – her voice sounded steady, confident, and clear, the complete opposite of what she felt inside her.

-Yes. Yes, I will, Princess. – Chat Noir cooed.

Nathanaël scoffed, he could not believe his eyes. Chat Noir glanced his way with a dangerous expression that made Nathanaël gulp. The hero in the black leather suit turned to face Marinette and locked his bright green eyes with her blue bell ones, while smiling. She was observing him intently, expecting a reaction from him. He must’ve thought she was crazy, asking him that… But what she saw in his eyes contradicted her thought. She saw compassion, affection, something else, something more. Her partner was saving her yet 

again and she couldn’t be more grateful. Ladybug could always count on her loyal Chat Noir.

-Shall we, Princess?

She nodded. He carefully lifted her and scooped her in his arms, while she locked her arms behind his neck, leaning on his neck. She inhaled his scent. Leather and an expensive, clean, and fresh male’s perfume mixed with the night’s drizzle. Mari would not admit it out loud, but she found herself getting lost over that scent and his warmth and the way his arms enveloped her, shielding her being from the cold night air, the cold, cruel world. Before the young lady could register another thought, she felt the jolt of the hero’s leap towards the Parisians’ rooftops, towards the moon. Towards the end of Universe. Towards anywhere, as long as it was far from that damn street.


	2. A Nice Bottle of Wine on top of the Eiffel Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you drink on top of the Eiffel Tower with a superhero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this second chapter. I am having a good time writing this fiction.  
> Don't forget to tell me what you think and drop some suggestions.
> 
> Hopefully, I will publish the next chapter soon. 
> 
> Love, Bastet xx

Flying on Chat’s arms without her suit on was a different and exciting experience. Mari could feel the night air on her bare skin, which caused her goose bumps. Or maybe it was simply the adrenaline, pulsing through her veins. Either from travelling at high speed or being pressed against Chat’s body. After escaping the dreadful scene, Chat landed them both on a roof and asked her to go on his back, so that he could have both his hands free and handle the baton more easily. She took off her shoes and held them in one of her hands. Marinette didn’t want to lose them while jumping around Paris. Chat eyed her intently, following her every move. He was mesmerised. What was so different about her tonight? He struggled to get his words out. He deduced it was the fact that Marinette had just found out her boyfriend had cheated on her and she was fragile, so he had to be careful with what he said around her.  
He sent ladybug a text telling her that tonight he couldn’t make it for personal reasons and would compensate her soon. He didn’t get a reply. Odd. But Chat Noir didn’t dwell on the subject for too long. He had to take care of his Princess. Where do you want to go? asked Chat before she settled herself on his back. Surprise me. had been her answer. His head was spinning. The way Marinette’s body perfectly fit his was surreal. Her legs snaked around his torso, just above his hips, her arms were locked around his neck, her front was pressed against his defined back. Her head was just above his shoulder and her breath tickled his neck. It was a pleasant feeling. Adrien could feel her breasts being pressed against his upper back and that was driving him insane. He could feel everything through his suit. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. He was already having a hard time focusing on the path ahead, but when she gilded her fingers from his neck to his chest to cling to him and somehow shifted closer to his body, which he thought was not possible, his heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. What was wrong with him?! 

-Sorry – Marinette whispered in his ear. – I was afraid I would fall when you made that abrupt turn.  
As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she moved away to her previous position, much to Chat’s disappointment. Worse than that, was the fact that he could not touch her. He had to keep his grip on his baton. Taking a risk, Chat moved his left hand to her tight, with the intent to keep her safe and prevent her from falling. At least that’s what he told himself.

-Is this better? I will make sure you don’t fall. – Chat Noir felt her nod against him.

Marinette recognised the route he was taking. This was the route they always started with when they were patrolling together. It was their bit of fun before actually going on superhero duty. She knew exactly were Chat Noir was taking her. She smiled to herself. The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower would be as beautiful as ever. And tonight especially, she really needed to see Paris from above, to calm her heart, her head. It usually soothed her.  
Chat carefully set her down, it seemed as if he was afraid of breaking her. She was already broken inside, nothing this silly cat could ever do to her would hurt her. On the contrary: she trusted him completely. However, she did not miss the way both his hands glided up her body as she slid from his back to the ground. Marinette must’ve been hallucinating, Chat was probably just making sure she didn’t slip and fell. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower after all, and Mari was the embodiment of clumsiness.   
The young man turned around to face her with a silly smile on his face. His usual flirtatious self. But Mari was glad he was actually smiling, instead of simply pitying her or walk on eggshells around her. Marinette needed his puns and his good mood. He seemed to comprehend that. 

-Will my Purr-incess wait here for me?

-It’s not like I can go somewhere. I’m at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

-I know – he chuckled - But I wanted to go get something for us and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind waiting.

-That’s alright. Go ahead. I’ll still be here when you get back. – she added with a sad smile.   
Chat Noir didn’t comment, but he certainly noticed the way her smile never reached her eyes. He couldn’t ask her to be happy, but he hated to see Mari like that. Without another word, he jumped off the Eiffel Tower and disappeared into the darkness of the night. 

Marinette was finally alone with her thoughts and she was not enjoyins the feeling. Everything seemed to be coming crashing down on her and she could not handle it, not yet. The betrayal hurt. She decided instead to gaze at the stars and the city below her, like she had done many nights with her partner by her side. She could never thank him enough for always being there for her, being either Ladybug or Marinette. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like for them to know each other’s identities. Would they work better together? Would they get awkward around each other? Would they hate their civilian selves? She knew Chat had often wondered about the same, but they never revealed themselves. However, a few years back, after one nasty akuma battle, Hawkmoth sent another one after they had just defeated the previous one. They had to quickly hide and re-charge and in the process, trying to be quick about it, they ended up hiding in the same spot, with only a few seconds to spare before they transformation worn off. They agreed they should both close their eyes and let their kwamis eat in order to get their energy back and transform them again. They never talked about that incident again and Ladybug deduced that event had made Chat Noir finally realise how important their secret identities were for her, so he never mentioned the subject again.  
Chat Noir was back she could finish her train of thought. He had something in his hand. It was reflecting the light slightly and she was curious to what it could be, until she finally saw its shape. It was a bottle of wine. A very fine one, for that matter. She wondered how he managed to buy it. Firstly, because he was in his suit. And secondly, because it was really expensive. Maybe his civilian self was rich. She stopped right there. She didn’t want to think about his identity. She wanted to keep things simply that night.

-Oh! Nice one! I see this silly cat knows his wine.

-What can I say, fair Purr-incess? I only drink the best. I would only allow you to drink the best.

-Thank you – without another word she took the bottle from him and gave him a teasing smile, daring him to open the bottle and drink with her. He used his sharp claws to get the cork out and took a sip, with Mari still holding the bottle, her hand under his. Of course, that movement had brought them considerably closer, their bodies slightly touching here and there. Their hands, but also one of their knees, one of their shoulders, the rest of their arms. Their breath mingled and she could smell the wine in his mouth. They were sharing each other’s personal space. Neither of them cared.

It was Marinette’s turn to take a sip. He removed his hand and let her have the bottle. She brought it to her mouth and drank some wine. Chat was surprised. She could handle her alcohol better than him. To be fair, he also knew she was drinking to forget, whereas he wasn’t. Not that night, at least. He had to make sure he could take care of her. But there she was, with her tempting smile and handing him back the bottle, encouraging him to drink some more. He couldn’t say no, so he did as she told him to. Oh! He could definitely feel the alcohol.

-So… What were you doing at the Bastille? – she asked him, even though she knew the answer.

-I had a patrol with my Lady tonight.

-Oh, and you’re here with me…

-Yeah, don’t worry about it. My Lady is claw-some, she will understand. I texted her saying I couldn’t make it.

She hummed to herself and cast her gaze down. If only he knew… His lady was not that “claw-some” after all. She had just been cheated on. If she was that amazing, Nathanaël would have not done that to her. She was plain and boring. No, Marinette was plain and boring. Ladybug wasn’t. Maybe if he had been dating Ladybug he would have not cheated on her. Ladybug was better than Marinette. Ladybug was a hero who risked her life and saved people. Marinette was a lawyer who sat in her office or spent the day at court and did everything her boss asked her to do.

-Did I say something wrong? – Chat questioned fearful – Are you afraid Ladybug won’t be okay with me cancelling on her? Because if that’s it, I can assure that everything is fine. There’s no reason for you to worry about it.

-Hm? No, you said nothing wrong. I am sure Ladybug really is an amazing person.

-So are you.

She scoffed. 

-I’m serious, Marinette! Look at me. C’mon, look at me, Princess – She finally did as she was told and he was glad he didn’t have to lift her chin to make her look at him. He didn’t want to touch her. He was afraid of his own actions and feelings. Feelings? Was that what they were? – You are one of the most incredible people I have known. Remember that time with the Evillustrator? You helped me, even though you were not a superhe… - He bit his own tongue. He had just inadvertently mentioned Nathanaël. – Anyway, the point is… You have a huge heart and you’re funny, sweet, really smart, and intelligent and you’re beautiful. Gorgeous, actually.

-Why do you think that? I’m a lawyer, who works until late and does everything others want her to do. I’m the person who left her boyfriend alone on the day of their romantic night and that propels him to cheat on her. There must be a reason for him to cheat on me, right? I’m uninteresting…

-I’ll stop you right there! He cheated on you? That’s his doing, that’s his fault. Not yours! If he failed to see or value the person you are, he doesn’t deserve you. You hear me? – he nudged her shoulder for the second time that night and that reminded him of her offer: “Will you have sex with me?”. He would never force her to do something she wouldn’t want to. He knew she only said that because she was hurt.

They fell into a comfortable silence and simply admired the view. He didn’t expect an answer from her. He was okay with merely enjoying the night in each other’s company. They kept drinking and passing the bottle back and forth. The bottle was quickly being emptied and they were proportionately getting happier. They laughed together and told funny stories of when they were kids or about some of their classmates, like Alya and her obsession with Ladybug. Chat still kept his identity to himself and hid any event that might give him away. That made him feel guilty. Marinette was being so truthful and genuine. He was lying and omitting. He knew it was necessary, but sometimes it made him feel like an asshole.

-Okay, my princess… I think it’s time to take you home.

-You’re almost as drunk as me, do you actually think you’re in any condition to jump on rooftops and take me home?

-I’ll walk you.

-Yeah, but we still need to get down.

-That is easy enough, trust me. Plagg can help me through his powers to get us down there. We just need to let the baton do its work.

-Fine… 

They got up, slowly and holding tight to the structure of the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir enveloped Marinette in his arms and grabbed the baton.

-Are you ready?

She whispered that she was against his chest. His smell was having a hypnotising effect on her. In less than three minutes, they were back on the ground. He put an arm around her waist and asked her to get her own around his neck, so that they could both be comfortable when walking. She was weightless for him while he was transformed.   
Marinette lived by herself now. She still had a balcony and he was grateful for that. It reminded him of their rendezvous when they were still teenagers. He climbed to her balcony with Mari in his arms and sat her on the lounge chair while he opened the latch door to her bedroom. Before he had time to react, Marinette got up from her sitting place and tripped on a vase, collapsing against him, provoking him to lose his balance and sending them both falling backwards through the opening. He still managed to grab the ladder on time, preventing them for getting seriously hurt. He helped her climb down the remaining stairs and stopped in front of her bed. He turned around to face her. She was too close. Marinette, consumed by courage, pushed Chat Noir against her bed, making him land on it. She followed his form and adjusted herself over him. Their lips were inches apart. His hands were on her waist. Her legs were framed by his. She got closer, their hearts were beating wildly and their breaths were caught in their throats. She moved slightly, almost brushing her lips against his. And then everything went black.


	3. Nightmare at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with the consequences of a night you don't remember?

-What were you thinking, kid?!

-Stop it, Plagg! I’m not a kid anymore.

-Well, you were certainly acting like one last night. Drinking on top of the Eiffel Tower?! Relying on my powers to carry both of you to the ground and then still walk her home? I won’t even mention what happened at Marinette’s house. 

-Good! It’s not like I was completely irresponsible. I knew you could pull it off. I had the situation under control.

-It didn’t seem like you did from my point of view. You weren’t thinking clearly. What got into you?

-Marinet…

-Are you going to say again that she was sad? Because we both know that’s just an excuse! Especially if we consider what you did.

There was finally a pause. They had been arguing for a while now and Adrien was getting frustrated. He stopped, partially, since he saw some truth in Plagg’s words. He wondered what Ladybug would say about it. He would never know, because neither would she. Chat Noir would never work up the courage to tell her about his night with Marinette. 

-What’s going to happen next? What are you going to do?

-Nothing is, Plagg. She probably doesn’t even remember it.

********

Marinette woke up confused the next morning. Confused and with a terrible hangover. She was under her covers with barely any clothes on. She gulped. What the hell happened last night?! She tried to get up, but her migraine prevented her from attempting any sudden or rapid movements. Slowly, she finally pushed herself on her elbows and looked around. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor. She remembered being in the office, working late, as usual. Then her boss ordered her to go home. She left the office as Ladybug and made her way to the Bastille. And that’s when Mari found Nathanaël. Her heart skipped a beat. That memory hurt and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t dwell on it. Marinette refused to. Instead, she decided to continue her memory path. Chat Noir saved her from embarrassing herself, scooped her in his arms and took her to the Eiffel Tower. And then they drank. A lot.  
Realisation hit her and she gasped! Tikki heard her and rushed from her bed to her charge’s side.

-What’s wrong, Marinette?

-Chat Noir… - the young woman whispered almost inaudible.

-I couldn’t hear you, Mari.

-Chat Noir.

-Yeah. He left a few couple of hours ago.

-A couple of hours ago?! He spent the night?!

-Well, if you call that spending the night… You don’t remember?

-What don’t I remember, Tikki?

Marinette swore, the Kwami’s eyes could’ve budged out of her enormous head. That meant it was bad. Very bad. Whatever had happened the night before was bad and Mari should at least remember it. So that she could regret it even more. What were they thinking?! What was she thinking?! Drinking on top of the Eiffel Tower with Chat and then relying on said hero to bring her back home safe and sound?! That had been a very horrible decision. Worst of all? She had to go to work. Face Adrien and all of her work colleagues. And… Oh no! She would eventually have to face Chat Noir! If not as Marinette, definitely as Ladybug. Bad! Awful! Those were the words of the day. She groaned into her hands and even that hurt.

********

Her entrance at the office was as uneventful as on any other day. She knew it was irrational to think otherwise, as if somehow her colleagues would know what happened. However, Mari still felt on edge. She wanted to keep the story private, but she desperately needed to talk to someone about it. She needed her best friend, Alya.

Could we meet up today? I miss you, girl  
Mari xx

She sent the text message the moment she sat at her desk. She was so lost in thought, she hadn’t realised Adrien had not arrived yet. Odd… She thought, he was always one of the first to arrive. Marinette looked around her and everyone seemed to be whispering and casting suspicious looks around the office. She sighed. The young woman hated gossip. Especially when she spotted who was in the centre of the group: Lila Rossi. All of a sudden, she could feel all pairs of eyes on her. She gulped. Something was very, very wrong.

-So, Marinette… What does it feel like to have Chat as your dirty secret? Well… It’s not so secret anymore – Lila questioned with a mischievous smile plastered on her face and a loud chuckle. She had done with the intent to be heard by Mari, as well as the entire office.

-What?! – the young woman carefully rose her eyes from the documents spread all over her table to face the she-devil.

-I heard you cheated on Nathanaël with Chat and that’s why you two broke up last night. The poor guy finally found out what pure, innocent Marinette Dupain-Cheng really has been doing in the dark with that cat sinner. He’s no better… Claims to be in love with Ladybug and then fucks Marinette.

The lawyer could barely process what she had just heard. These were the new rumours: she had cheated on her boyfriend with Paris’s hero. Her face was crimson. It had not happened like that at all, but that still didn’t erase or shake the fact that she had had Chat Noir in her room. Correct that, in her bed, the night before. Nonetheless, neither Marinette or Chat Noir had done something wrong. They were both adults, even if a bit irresponsible ones. He was gentle and cared genuinely about people. And he had not cheated on Ladybug! He had been with Ladybug herself. She had not cheated on Nathanaël. He had cheated on her. But it didn’t matter. People would believe the treacherous lies and could not know certain secrets.

She did not have the chance to defend herself or say anything before she spotted him across the room. Her startled eyes met with Adrien’s. If it was possible to get even redder and hotter, she surely was. She knew Adrien was not as strict as his father, but they both seemed to be consumed by a need for perfection. Marinette had never been perfect, with her clumsiness and sometimes lateness and she feared that had always put her far behind her co-workers, even if she was a good professional. Now, she was at the very bottom of the list. If she actually was still on the list.

Adrien was pale and speechless. It was even worse than Gabriel Agreste’s expression of disappointment. Marinette had only seen the previous expression once and she swore that it would not happen ever again. However, that experience had not prepared her for Adrien’s one. It hurt her to the core. He headed to his office with a tight lip expression, going past everyone. The silence was deafening. He did not even spare a glance in Marinette’s direction. Lila offered her a triumphant grin before turning on her heels.  
Paris’s spotted hero clenched her teeth together to supress her rage. She swore she could have punched Lila. Instead, she drew a deep breath and braced herself for the worst. She gathered the documents she needed to present Mr. Agreste and made her way to his office. He had his back to the door. She knocked on the glass door. He turned around and his eyes bulged when they crossed with hers. Because of the light it seemed like a slight pink shade tinged his cheeks. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone. 

-Mr. Agreste? I have a few documents that I need you to check. Where do you want me to leave them?

-On the table, please. I’ll help you – he started moving things around and scooting some folders to the side to make space for the new ones. She set them on the table for him without making eye contact.  
She was about to leave when he called her name. She turned to meet his gaze. There was no trace of disappointment as she thought she had seen. Instead, Marinette read compassion and a feeling of friendship and support.

-About what I heard… - the young woman braced herself for his words – What you do with your free time is none of my business. None of any of your colleagues’ business, for that matter. Nevertheless, I believe in you and your side of the story, whatever it may be. I don’t think you were the one to cheat on Nathanaël with Chat Noir. But even if you did, it is not my place to comment, much less judge. If you have any kind of problems with the rest of the employees, please let me know. – He was being honest. He believed her! She could only smile and nod, a sense of gratefulness washing over her. 

-Thank you, Mr. Agreste.

-Don’t mention it – he offered her one of those irresistible smiles. She froze. There was something peculiarly familiar about that smile. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind. They were only fragments and she could not make any sense of them, but there it was! A heart stopping smile similar to her boss’. She must’ve looked confused because he asked if she was alright.

She cleaned her hands to her pencil skirt and forced a smile onto her lips – Yes, yes, I am. Forgive me. If you’ll excuse me – she bowed and made her way to her own office, still lost in thought in green eyes and wonderful smiles.

*******

Adrien could not breathe properly. Marinette looked beautiful. How had he missed that before? Her outfit caressed her curves in a flattering way. He had been hypnotized the moment he set eyes on her that morning. She was wearing a white shirt with a ruffled neck and a black pencil skirt. To complete her outfit, she added some red stilettos. Her dark hair was undone and fell just below her shoulder line. He couldn’t help smiling at her. However, the way her face scrunched up when he smiled at her made his blood run cold. Had she recalled something? He could’ve sworn she didn’t remember the night before. It was almost a blur to Adrien himself, however… She had left his office a bit out of herself, but he had let Mari go. There was nothing he could. Moreover, if she really remembered something, he would eventually know.  
His thoughts wondered again to that morning when a voice cut through his mind the moment he entered the office. They were talking about Chat Noir and Marinette. Were they already on the news?! Had someone seen them the previous nights? Nathanaël… He could’ve spread those rumours! Adrien was scared. Not for him, but for her, things could get harder for her. Her colleagues were giving her a hard time about last night by spreading rumours. Everything they were saying was a lie. How could someone do that to Marinette? He would make sure the gossip was subsided. She would have both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste to protect her. She was his Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what to do ;)  
> please tell me what you think.   
> I'll hopefully post another one soon


	4. A Metallic Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting an akuma with the very person you shared the previous night with but can't remember might be more challenging than one would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter tho  
> kiss kiss xx

Marinette remained in her office during the rest of the morning after the embarrassing incident. She decided to focus on a difficult case she would have to take to court the following day. The case was related to a victim of an akuma. Usually, people were found innocent, because they had been possessed, but the public requested a trial for this one. The man had been trying to help a lost child finding his parents and the mother thought he had been kidnapping her son. He was taken into custody and was furious, since he was innocent. Mr. Avenger had then targeted and kidnapped innocent children as revenge. He barely focused on chasing Chat Noir and Ladybug to steal their miraculous. To summarise, it is possible to affirm Paris had not been satisfied. 

In Mari’s eyes, even if Mr. Avenger had not acted correctly, he could not be blamed. Like any other victim, he had been possessed, he could not control his actions. Moreover, he didn’t remember anything. Ladybug’s work did not stop when she cleansed the butterfly and used her Lucky Charm to put everything in its rightful place. It went beyond that, and this case was proof. She would save the man, not as Ladybug, but as Marinette. Unfortunately, she couldn’t testify as the hero, since she would be needed at court as herself. Maybe she could ask Chat Noir… Mari gulped. That might not be a great idea. Not after the previous night anyway. 

_What’s up, girl  
Can we meet today for lunch? We definitely need to catch up _

The young layer smiled when she read Alya’s text message. She was about to reply when a scream pierced through the air. Another akuma.  
No one moved. They needed to know if it was safer to remain inside the building or run outside. Marinette caught a glimpse of the akuma and cursed under her breath. Even if he looked different, there was no doubt. This was definitely not going to aid her in the case. Mr. Avenger was back and the tribunal inside their building was his target. He was certainly a revengeful guy.

She rose from her chair and dashed to the door of her office. Everyone else seemed to be running to the stairs to get out of the building as fast as possible. Marinette could already hear sirens getting closer. She turned towards the opposite side, in order to find a quiet place to transform, when she heard someone scream her name. Adrien was calling her, while running in her direction. No! He should be heading out with everyone else, not going after her. 

-We need to get out of here, through the doors. Where were you going? Hide in the toilet?

-Well… It was not a bad plan – she answered in a harsh tone. His reaction made her realise who she was talking to. _Her boss_. For a moment, she thought she was Ladybug and was discussing a plan of action with Chat Noir. She hadn’t been thinking straight since the previous night. Something was very wrong. She sighed and reprimanded herself.

-I’m sorry. I was scared and did the first thing that came to my mind.

-Come with me! Quickly! – he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in hers, before she had a chance to react.

They ran across the office and down the stairs. To her surprise everyone else had already evacuated. The stairwell was empty. He was leading her to a place she knew as well as the palm of her hand. This was her second hiding place to transform into her alter-ego. He let her get inside first and the moment they were face to face, an explosion on the other side of the building sent debris and stone flying. They lost one another in the confusion. Adrien was nowhere to be seen.

Marinette’s ears were ringing. She hated when this happened! If she had been transformed, the impact had not been so brutal. She raised herself on her hands and knees, while blinking rapidly. She needed to hide and transform to deal with the threat once and for all! Mari leaned against the wall and started rising herself carefully, testing her balance. That’s when she felt strong hands grabbing her arm. She wanted to scream. Whoever it was, definitely had a strong grip on her. She turned her head fearing she would cross eyes with Mr. Avenger. Instead, her blue eyes met green and her body stopped functioning. What was wrong with her? Had his black mask always looked so good on him? Had the contrast between the black and the green of his eyes looked so vivid and alive before? Had his ears been so low before? He looked like a sad cat. *A worried cat. * She corrected herself. 

-Please, tell me you’re okay – his voice pierced her deep inside. She could’ve melted. The way his hands glided her form, looking for any sign of a serious injury. How close their bodies were. She knew he could feel it too. His face was slightly tinged of red. She smiled.

-I’m okay. I swear.

He didn’t look convinced. He wrapped her in his arms and made his way over broken stone, dust, and other wreckage.

-Don’t take me outside through the main door!

-Why not?

She paused.

-Reporters. I don’t want to deal with them. They’ll ask me about you, how you saved me.

-But the ambulances are parked at the front, you need someone to take care of you.

-I’m okay. You’ve checked it yourself. I promise that if I feel worse, I will go to the hospital. Please.

He conceded with a sigh and a nod. He carefully put her down. She stood on her feet. Mari felt better, even if her legs seemed to be shaking mildly. 

-Thank you! Now go fight that akuma. Ladybug will need you – before she could process her action, her lips had already touched his cheek. 

He chocked, but quickly covered it up with his confident smile. Chat Noir gave her his two finger salute before disappearing in the air.

******** 

Adrien hadn’t given it a second thought, he dashed after her. He could read the confusion in her face. Why would her boss be so worried and running after her? He could’ve smacked himself. Mari had shared the previous night with Chat Noir, not Adrien. But the moment he grabbed her hand, he felt so peaceful. Everything was right with the world, he just shut every other thought.

He reached his safe heaven and turned to meet her beautiful bluebell eyes, and then the explosion sent them both flying. Even if she couldn’t see him, he managed to keep her under his watchful gaze. Mari had definitely taken the worse of it and he blamed himself. Without loosing another memento, he transformed and jumped to her side. He needed to feel her beneath his hands. So, he grabbed her, more strongly than he had intended to. Marinette was startled for the second time during their encounter. He cursed.

Chat Noir wanted to make sure Mari was alright, he wanted to take her to the paramedics and she refused to! He was going to argue with her, when he understood her reasons at last. His Princess didn’t want to provide any compromising information about the two of them. He had to concede. There she was, always thinking about what’s best for the both of them. Just like his Lady. He shook that thought from his mind. He was with Marinette, he couldn’t think about Ladybug. He was such an asshole.  
Mari had kissed him on the cheek and that gesture was enough to turn his stomach pleasantly. He acted as the usual cool cat he was and brushed it off with a smile and a salute, but deep down he knew she had seen the way his cheeks turned pink.

 **FOCUS ADRIEN!** You have an akuma to fight.

He gripped his baton tighter and that’s when he saw her! His partner had finally made it to the scene. If Chat Noir had been happy to see her initially, he quickly changed his mind, when he noticed her demeaner. She was furious. 

-These people were going to defend your honour! How do you think this is going to aid them in their job?! By rampaging the city of Paris again, you’re just fuelling the fire already existing against you – Ladybug shouted in a powerful and dangerous voice.

Mr. Avenger barely sparred a second glance and continued his endeavour: destroying the tribunal and the building. If Chat Noir thought she had been beyond herself before, he could swear she would be capable to reduce the man to dust with her bare hands.

-Chat, I believe the akuma will be in one of his personal objects this time, unlike the last time, when he was still grabbing the balloon he wanted to give the kid.

-I agree, My Lady. What do you suggest?

-Engage in a mock fight and see what has a purple glow to it.

-On it, LB!

The cat-hero was trying very hard to focus on the task at hand and help his partner, but his brain kept wandering to sweet, helpless Marinette, still hurt, disoriented somewhere in the middle of the street trying to head home. Once they defeated Mr. Avenger, he would go find her and make sure she was safe.

-You know, M’lady? I’ve always loved superhero films and especially the avengers, but this guy managed ruin them for me by picking this name.

-Kitty, please focus – shouted the polka-dotted heroine while wrapping her yo-yo around the akumatized victim, providing both of them with the perfect opportunity to see something glow on his wrist. 

The villain growled in anger as he lost his balance and was dragged across the floor, his red and white metallic suit, getting scratched, dented, and marked all over. He lost no time in untangling himself from ladybug’s grasp and scrambling to his feet, attacking the heroes for once. He launched himself at Chat, weapon ready to hit him square in the chest and pulverise him, as Mr. Avenger had been doing to the building moments prior.

 ****** 

Ladybug panicked the moment she realised the akumatized man was aiming towards Chat Noir with the intent to get him out of the picture. She refused to let that happen! She needed her partner and she cared too much about him. Without dwelling on it for another second, she jumped and tackled the cat out of the way. They tumbled across the floor in a mess of limbs and grunts and stopped with ladybug on top of him, her legs on each side of the black-masked hero, cradling his hips. She gulped. A few images and fragments from the previous night danced in her mind. Her room. Chat Noir. Their bodies very close to one another. And a very bold action: she pushed him against her fluffy bed, in the exact same position they were right now! She cringed and gasped! Chat Noir must’ve been thinking about the exact same thing, because he felt awkward and his cheeks were a deeper shade.

She stood up so fast, her ears were ringing and her vision was flecked with dancing spots.

-Thank you for saving me. Are you okay?

-Yes, yes. I just feel a bit dizzy – confessed Ladybug. She wasn’t feeling 100% since the impact she suffered previously. 

-We should finish this quick, it doesn’t look like you can stand for too long. You look pale. Besides, looks like metallic guy over there isn’t a great fan of cats and is ready for round two.

-I’ll be fine. I agree with you, though. Let’s end this once a for all.

She called for the lucky charm and three pyramid-shaped magnets fell in her hands in a pool of pink. She frowned confused. She started scanning their surroundings and finally detected a huge vent. She knew exactly what she had to do. A cunning smile spread on her lips.

-Chat! Use your cataclysm to destroy that stopper on the vent! I need it to function and suck air.

Her partner jumped into action and she grabbed the magnets. She placed them around the vent, creating her own Bermuda Triangle. She grinned. Her job was almost done. They both attracted Mr. Avenger’s attention, who infuriated by his latest failure to defeat Chat, fell into their trap without even realising it. Before he knew it, he was being sucked by both the power of the vent and the magnets. Ladybug jumped and caught the bracelet on his wrist mid-air, breaking it and releasing the purple butterfly. She chanted her purifying words and released seconds later a white, cleansed bug. She finally threw her lucky charm to the air and it miraculously restored everything, as usual.

-Bien Joué – they chanted while bumping their fists.

-Well, M’lady, it was claw-some to do business with you, but this cat has to return to his mine life.

-One of the nine? – she chuckled while helping the confused man to his feet and handing him over to the paramedics and the police.

-Something like that – he saluted her with two fingers and disappeared in the air. 

He headed in the opposite direction he usually did. He was heading in the direction of her place, which wasn’t too far away. Marinette’s place! She panicked, she had to make it there before he did. She launched her yo-yo and ran across rooftops, remaining out of sight. She de-transformed on a hidden alley and strolled to the main street as her civilian self. As she made the next corner, her blue eyes met green.


	5. Fixer-upper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys! I was really excited about writing this fic and then I just started loosing interest because it was not turning out as I wanted it to be. Besides, university started again and work as well, so I had less time and life in general.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and that you forgive me for the delay :)

For the past 48 hours, all she seemed to see was green. Green every time she turned. She made the corner and the instant she did so, there he was, with his smug smile and feline eyes on her. Mari backed away two steps and regained her composure. Had their meeting happened a few seconds earlier and he might have seen her de-transform.

-Look, I don’t have much time, my transformation is about to drop, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right. And apologise for leaving you like that…  
Before Chat Noir could continue his train of thought, Marinette interrupted him – You were doing your job. You saved me and then you had to run to help Ladybug, I couldn’t ask more of you. Besides, as you can see, I’m in one piece – she smiled as to prove her point.

The transformation and the lucky charm helped clear away any lasting dizziness from her mind and ears, so she wasn’t lying when she said she felt all right. Her alter ego was the embodiment of luck after all.

He smiled at her, and for the first time since the previous night he felt awkwardness dawn on him and seep itself between them both. The intimate images from a few hours ago kept playing on his brain and he couldn’t hide the flush that crept to his cheeks. Marinette was eyeing him suspiciously and quickly became red as well, while gulping audibly, after guessing about what he was thinking. As cue to remind them they were on borrowed time and save them from the embarrassment, Chat Noir’s ring beeped. 

-I’d better go, then. – he cleared his throat to get rid of whatever was constricting it and finished his farewell – I will see you around, Princess. 

He pressed his lips to her knuckles in a rapid movement and disappeared into the air. Marinette simply stood on the pathway, still dazed about their exchange. 

One thing was for sure, she did not have to go back home, so instead, she decided to make her way to the office and hope for a normal rest of day. As clumsy and distracted as usual, the walk to the office took longer than it was supposed to, since she lost herself a few times, making wrong turns while looking for a shortcut she thought she remembered. It was at times like this, that she knew how much she needed her best friend. Her civilian self could not function without Alya. 

Thinking about Alya made her remind to check her phone, and as predicted she had countless calls and messages from the reporter. 

Alya had kept the LadyBlog even after her graduation in journalism. The brunette also kept working on it as a personal project, while working professionally to an important TV channel. Her boss, more often than not, asked her to cover Ladybug and Chat Noir’s heroic deeds, the akuma’s actions of destruction, as well as their backstories. The national TV channels were not allowed to pry into the superheroes’ private lives, since they had all signed a contract, approved by the mayor of the city, so Alya’s investigation could never make it to national TV, however, it could totally make it to the blog, since the latter was not included in the agreement.

Marinette did not mind much Alya’s investigation and since they were best friends, she could always count on her to give her a detailed account of her newest theory, which granted Marinette an advantageous position that helped her keep her Ladybug identity secret.

Emerging from her running thoughts about the past, Marinette unblocked her phone and quickly scanned the countless messages. The bluenette finally dialled Alya’s number before crossing the street that lead to the court and the Agreste building. She only had to way for a few seconds before hearing Alya’s voice.

-Girl, finally! Where were you all this time? I was worried sick! You weren’t picking up your phone!

-I know, I know. I’m sorry Alya, I’m okay, but with all the commotion I dropped my phone. Luckily, Ladybug’s miraculous fixed everything and handed it back to me.

-Bless that cure! But, how are you? Is everything all right? I filmed everything and saw how your entire workplace crumbled to the ground! Where you inside when it happened?

-Yes, I was the last one inside the building alongside Mr. Agreste and before we could escape, an explosion blasted half the building and Chat Noir had to pull me out.

-Chat Noir saved you?! I’ll need a private interview! Did you see Ladybug as well? 

-No, she wasn’t there. 

-Yeah, I first saw her battling the akuma, far from your office. Oh well, what a shame… Maybe next time. Anyway, about Chat Noir…  
Marinette thought she had escaped the prying interrogation, but she should’ve known Alya better. Her best friend would never let escape a golden opportunity. 

-He saved you right? 

-Yes…

-Did something else happen in the meantime?

-If something else happen in the meantime? What do you mean?

-I don’t know… Did the akuma hurt someone important besides Ladybug? Because I saw him leave the building and you should’ve seen his eyes. They were wild, the slits so small it was scary! That’s why I thought Ladybug could’ve been in the building helping others and had gotten hurt. But you confirmed my theory that she was not there. I wonder, then… What could’ve upset Chat Noir so much?

-I don’t know Alya… - Marinette answered nervously – Maybe he was just doing something important and was mad that the akuma interrupted it?

The reporter’s words were ringing in her mind, she wanted to believe that she had been the reason why Chat Noir was so furious. When Marinette realised what she was doing and hoped for, she almost smacked herself. She wanted Chat Noir to have feelings for her? Was that it? That was absolutely insane. Whatever was going on, she had to put a stop to it. Whatever had happened the night before had to end. Chat Noir was her partner, not her love interest. Period.

-Are you still there, love? - Alya’s voice pulled her out of thoughts. 

-Oh, yeah, sorry. Look, I just got back to office, can we talk at lunch?

-Yes, absolutely, it’s almost lunchtime anyway.

Marinette cursed herself, it was already 11 in the morning. An entire morning of work wasted. 

-You’re right. I’ll see you at 13:15 in the usual café. Bye.

Marinette waited for her friend’s goodbye and hang up the call, bracing herself for whatever was happening inside the building. The whole staff would be in an uproar after such an attack. She opened the door and walked into the entrance hall. It looked like it has never been destroyed. The red carpet was stainless, matching perfectly the flowers displayed symmetrical around the room. The wood staircase and furniture were in its right place and without a trace of dust. The imposing reception desk was immaculate as well. The rightness of the place would have provided Marinette with a sense of calmness and usualness if it were not for the people running around in a frenzy. She sighed… That would be her as well, but in a different floor of the same building. She made her way to the lift and pressed the button. Someone approached her from behind. It was Lila. However, against all odds, the latter did not speak, she remained quiet and well behaved. That was new, considered Marinette.

They stepped together into the lift and made their way to their floor in silence. Once the doors open, they each went on their way in opposite directions.  
Mr. Adrien Agreste was in his office, his hair wild and dishevelled because of his habit of running his hands through it. The gesture almost reminded her of someone, although, before she could pinpoint who, he looked in her direction and beckoned her with his finger to come into his office. She knew how she was going to begin their conversation. Now that her head was clear, she was sorry she had not thought about him earlier and had not asked Chat Noir to help him out, knowing he had been inside the building at the same time as her.

Mari finally reached the room and opened the door.

-Yes, father… Everything is being taken care of… Don’t worry. Yes… I understand… Goodbye. 

He put the phone down on his desk with a loud thud and sighed, running his hand through his face and eventually through his blonde hair once again. She followed the movement with her eyes in silence, waiting for Adrien to speak. It seemed to be the last thing he wanted to do, as if that action alone would utilise all of his remaining energy and composure. She could not blame him. Marinette felt like collapsing as well. 

-How are you feeling, Mr. Agreste? – she enquired at last pulling him out of his musings – I hadn’t seen you since the attack. Did you manage to escape? Did Chat Noir help you?  
He looked at her from across the desk and nodded with a weak smile.

-Yes, everything is fine. Don’t worry. Chat Noir arranged to give me a hand. What about you? Did you run away safely after we parted?

-Yes… I had help from our cat hero, as well.

Adrien pulled a sound from his throat in acknowledgment and sat down on his office chair in defeat.

-My father is completely furious – the confession had come out of nowhere and surprised the two of them.

-It wasn’t anyone’s fault. He can’t be mad at something no one could prevent.

-Try to explain that to him. All he could think about was how far behind we are in all the cases due to the lost couple of hours and how the image of the court and the office was tainted. 

-Well, if he wants to sue someone, maybe he should go after Hawkmoth.

The words left her mouth before Marinette could prevent them from doing so and Adrien slowly rose his eyes to meet hers in question.

-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just… It was a long morning. Forgive me, Mr. Agreste.

Surprisingly, Adrien laughed, and his smile illuminated his features. 

-I actually agree with you! Maybe we should all prosecute Hawkmoth for the damage he causes – his voice was still filled with a honey quality, tinted with a hint of laughter, and amusement and Marinette could not halt herself from feeling proud. – Anyway, I called here because I need your help with the akumatized victim’s case. I am not sure how we can win after what happened.

Marinette agreed, they needed to rewrite their arguments and facts if they intended to win the case. She excused herself and made her way to her office to grab both her notebook and her laptop. She made her way back to Adrien’s, sat opposite to him and they both started delineating a new line of defence and arguments.


	6. Secretive Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when you best friend keeps secrets from you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I know there isn't much happening, but I need to get the characters into place, as well as the action. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially since there is this dynamic between the characters and we get a bit of their background story. Besides, it's like a sneak peak of what is coming.
> 
> Nice reading
> 
> Love you x

It was finally lunch time and Adrien could definitely use a break. He had been discussing the case with Marinette for hours now and he was simply starving. He imagined she must be hungry too. He gulped and found the courage to ask her:

-Would you like to go have lunch together in the little restaurante around the corner? 

Mari was surprised by his invitation, she had to admit it had come out of nowhere, it also seemed out of character. She had to refuse, there too many things happening in her life already and she wanted to keep their relationship strictly professional, even if she was touched about the gesture. Moreover, she was already meeting Alya.

\- I appreciate the invitation, Mr. Agreste, but I already had plans for lunch. I’m meeting my best friend, sorry. 

He should have known Marinette would meet Alya. They had been friends since high school. He missed hanging out with them as group, though. As the years had gone by, he just lost contact with the girls, even if he was still best friends with Nino. Things had gotten weird especially after Alya and Nino’s break up, so the girls and the boys just ended up on opposite sides of the equation. It had been a coincidence that both Adrien and Marinette had ended up work colleagues and at the time he had been elated, only to later realize she was very formal and profissional towards him, instead of the blushing, stammering, and somewhat friendly persona he remembered. He could not really blame her, he was her boss after all. And specially after witnessing the gossip happening that morning, he understood her reasons. Marinette was a really good professional. However, that fact alone did not prevent him from trying to bring back some good old memories and comfort from the past. But after the previous night, things were probably better this way, he could not trust himself, not while the images were still so vivid in his brain. In Chat Noir’s brain, to be accurate. 

\- I completely understand, I won’t take it personally. And I’ve told you countless times already, you can call me simply ‘Adrien’. 

She gave him a small courtesy and excused herself from his office for the second time that day. Marinette could not wait to get out of that oppressing place. She loved working there, but after that chaotic morning and all the fixing and rearranging of the case and the arguments, she felt drained. Well, nothing a good meal with Alya would not solve!   
She grabbed her handbag and made her way to the café in a rush. For the first in forever, she might actually arrive before Alya. She pushed the door and was met by the heat and frenzy of the cafe. A waitress spotted her and gave Marinette a table close to the window. She had not asked for the privilege of the window, but this was she could keep an eye out for Alya. 

The bluenette stripped her coat and placed it on the back of her chair, alongside her handbag. She entertained herself by looking out the window. The nice young waiter brought her a glass of water and she contently took a sip. It was a bad idea! She ended up spitting it all over the table when she spotted Alya across the street kissing someone really passionately. She had to blink twice. It could not be... Not after all this years and everything they went through... Was that... Yes! Yes, it was! Nino... there was absolutely no doubt. The same hair style, the glasses, the headphones... Everything! Marinette was speechless. She tried to hide herself behind the menu and pretend she had not seen a thing. Alya bid her goodbye to Nino and made her way over with a jingle in her step. She found Marinette and waved at her while making her way to the table. She sat down with a sigh and grabbed the other menu. 

\- So... - started Marinette.   
\- Would you like some drinks while you decide what you’ll have? - the waiter interrupted them.   
\- I will have an orange soda. What about you, Marinette?   
\- Oh right! I’ll have a natural water. Thank you. 

Alya kept looking at her menu casually. 

\- Do you know who I just bumped into? – stated Alya.   
\- Who? - questioned the blunette curiously.   
-Nino. Apparently, he found a job in the city.   
\- Oh, is that so? Did you talk to him? Was it awkward?   
\- Yes, we talked, and it was really awkward. You know, the usual, it’s always awkward when ex’s meet - answered the brunette nonchalantly while still focusing on the menu. 

Marinette hummed suspiciously and even though the curiosity was consuming her, she bit her tongue to prevent her from asking. Something was definitely going on, but her friend would tell her when she was ready, no pressure. She just hoped that this time things could actually work out. She missed Nino and their group. Marinette did not cut her friendship with Nino completely, but they did not see each other as much. She missed their time as teenagers and how they used to be an awesome quartet. She had gotten away from Adrien to get over her silly teenage crush and then he became her superior and she just did not want to mix things. She liked how uncomplicated their work relation was. However, that did not mean she liked pushing him away every time, especially when he smiled at her as bright as the sun. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if Adrien had not ended up a lawyer, he could have definitely pursued a model career. However, she was also certain that CEO of the lawyer office, Gabriel Agreste, would have not approved that. Maybe now that Nino and Alya had made peace and seemed to be getting along just fine, they could become a nice group of friends again. But for that to happen, her sneaky best friend would have to confess to her little amorous secret. 

\- About Chat Noir - began Alya with no shame whatsoever, while eyeing Marinette suspiciously.   
\- What about him?   
\- He saved you! I need an interview, now!   
\- Chat has saved you himself countless times, as well as Ladybug. You know better than me what it feels like being saved from a hero.   
\- Well, yeah, but interviewing myself for the blog isn’t much fun, now is it? 

Marinette conceded with a sigh. 

\- What do you want to know?   
\- Was he upset when he saved you?   
\- He didn’t seem more upset than usual, considering how an akuma was rampaging the city. Once again...   
\- I know! One would expect that Hawkmoth would have given up by now! It’s been years. Why does he want the miraculouses so desperately?   
\- I wouldn’t know.   
\- Maybe if I could find out what the miraculous can do, we would know why hawkmoth wants them and that would reveal his identity! 

Marinette could not confess to Alya that she knew what the miraculouses could do. Both her and Chat Noir had unveiled the mystery years ago with master Fu’s help. But no matter how useful that information had been, it still did not narrow down their list of suspects. Many people could be after the power of creation and destruction to bring back a loved one. It had been a dead end. They had decided to keep that knowledge away from the public for their own protection and not to raise even more commotion. Who knew who else would like to have access to that kind of power. 

With a new puzzle to solve, focus, and to investigate, Alya just dropped Chat Noir’s interview, to Marinette’s luck. Therefore, the rest of the lunch was somewhat peaceful.   
The afternoon at work was not as bad, which allowed Marinette some rest and time to prepare the case for Adrien. He was going to defend ‘Mr. Avenger’ the following day. Even if he couldn’t be blamed for being akumatised, it certainly did not help his situation for his actual crime. They would have to pray - a lot. 

Marinette got home and released Tikki from her hiding spot in her purse. The poor Goddess had to be bored to death, spending her day in there, even with plenty of cookies. 

-I’ll get you some more cookies, Tikki. Mother’s cookies from the bakery.   
-Oh that would be lovely! Thank you so much, Mari. 

The young woman smiled at the spotted little creature and made her away to the kitchen. She grabbed the cookie pot and opened it for Tikki, letting the Kwami pick the ones she liked most. Marinette ate a fast and light meal, and since it was Chat Noir’s day to patrol, she decided to brushed her teeth and get ready for bed. She felt drained. Marinette and Tikki cuddled together on the double bed and they were soon fast asleep. 

——— 

Adrien had ended up having lunch by himself in the restaurante around the corner. From there he could just spot the café where Alya and Marinette would be meeting. However, he could not see the young woman. He was halfway through his main dish when he spotted Nino. They were not supposed to meet that day, but since they were both already there, maybe they could just hang out for a while. He was about to pull his phone out to give Nino a call, when the blonde realized he was not alone. In fact, the woman he was with looked awfully familiar... was that? Oh, it definitely was! Alya... So that had to mean that the couple was back together, judging by how close and cosy they were. He watched them kiss goodbye and parting on opposite ways. He followed Alya’s form, which moved on the direction of the café and noticed Marinette sitting at a table inside. Her mouth was hanging open as well. He concluded that she had also witness Nino and Alya kiss very passionately. Adrien was trying very hard not to seem creepy! It seemed as if he had been spying all of his friends, but it was just his black cat luck and maybe a touch of coincidence. 

The rest of the day was just a blur to him. He went back to the office, finished preparing the case, thought about Marinette, and longed to be free from his civilian life and jump from roof top to roof top in his black leather suit.

\- Plagg! It’s time to be free.  
\- Do we really have to? I mean, it’s not like you lady is out tonight anyway.  
\- I’m not Chat Noir because of Ladybug and I actually enjoy stretching out over the streets of Paris at night.  
\- Aham! Admit it kid, if it’s not Ladybug, it’s Marinette.

Adrien noticed himself warming up but otherwise did not say a thing.

\- Why do they never share my passion for cheese? – muttered the tiny black cat.  
\- What are you complaining about this time, Plagg? Just eat your stinky camembert so that we can go!  
\- It’s cold outside and the apartment is warm!

Adrien could not argue against that but it was also his day to patrol, so he had a duty to the city, as well as his partner.

\- Ready? – questioned Plagg.  
\- I’m ready when you are.  
\- Go on, then, kid!  
\- Stop calling me kid, Plagg! Claws out!

Chat Noir opened the window of his modern apartment, located on the top of a building in the centre of Paris and jumped into the darkness of the night – his element.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it guys, I hope you've enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think by commenting
> 
> Love, Bastet xx


End file.
